Rockstars Dancer
by loveshhfanfic
Summary: I am back sorry I left with out an explanation , had to get my head straight This Is a new story should I do it
1. should I do it

**Hey I am back and with a new story**

Loren Tate is a professional dancer and ready to find love , is she ready

Eddie Duran is shooting a music video for "something in the air"

Loren is the lead dancer how is this going to work out

**Should I do this story tell me what you think pm me or review**


	2. HELLO

HEY** GUYS THANK YOU FOR WANTING ME TO CONTINUE **

**EDDIE IS SINGLE IN THIS STORY , MAYBE NOT FOR LONG ;-) **

**EDDIE POV **

**WALKING INTO THE MK WITH JAKE**

**Eddie: **don't we need to audition dancers for the video?

**Jake:**(smirked) don't worry I got it all covered.

**Eddie looked at Jake strangely.**

**Eddie walked in and saw the dancers **

**Eddie: **I see that you have it all covered.

**Eddie looked at all the hot girls, but one stood out to eddie.**

**Eddie(whispered ): **who is that girl?

**jake: **that is Loren Tate, she is your lead dancer.

**LOREN POV:**

**I am sitting here on the stage talking to the other girls**

**Girl: **did you guys know that Eddie Duran is coming today!

**All the girls eyes poped and mouth dropped**

**I knew we where doing a music video but not for Eddie Duran's music video**

**FLASHBACK**

**I walk into the audition room nervously**

**Loren: **hi

**jake: **l am Jake Madison , usually my rockstar would be here , but I want to surprise him.**(looking at the paper)** you want to audition for the lead, right?

**loren:** yes

**jake: **take it away.

**loren: **thank you

**I walk to the middle of the room and started my dance **

**YOUTUBE: WOLFGANG GARTNER- WOLFGANG 5TH SYMPHONY (RADIO EDIT)**

**imagine your own dance **

**3 MINUTES LATER **

**Jake stood up clapping **

**Jake: **wow, that was amazing.

**loren: **thank you

**jake: **you definitely have the lead

**loren:** really, oh my god thank you

**jake: **i'll keep in touch

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**At the corner of my eye , I saw jake **

**Jake: **hello guys, thank you for coming and I want you to meet Eddie Duran.

**Eddie POV **

**I walked up to jake when I was called.**

**Eddie: **hello ladies . **(I look at all of them then loren)**

**girls:** hi / hey

**jake: (looking up from his phone) **the ceorgrapher is here, so the back up dancers are going to work with john, and eddie you know the steps ,so your going to take Ms. Loren Tate and teach her the steps.

**john: **ladies**(the other girls followed john and jake followed them)**

**eddie:(walking up to loren) **hi loren nice to meet you **( holding out my hand)**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING PLEASE PM ME AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW **


	3. PRETTY CLOSE

**A NEW CHAPTER COMMING YOUR WAY **

**✳SPOILER✳ LOREN AND EDDIE GET REALLY CLOSE **

**LORENS POV**

**when eddie walked up to me I froze**

**Eddie: **hi loren nice to meet you.

**loren: **hey, how do you know my name we just met.

**eddie: **i asked jake who was that beautiful girl on that stage

**loren:(blushing) **thank you

**eddie: **are you ready to dance Ms. Tate

**loren: **hell ya

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

_**The backup dancers left so did john**_

_**Jake:**_i got to get home to tracie

**eddie:(smirked) **go you and Tracie need some alone time

**JAKE LEFT **

**After jake left me and eddie started talking **

**Eddie: **tell me about yourself

**loren: **what do you want to know?

**eddie: **your life

**loren: **you better get comfy then **(smirked)**

**Eddie:(laughed) **i got time

**loren: **ok, you asked for it.

**loren: **i had a very happy childhood , but it wasn't always happy. My dad and mom started fighting, they always did. There was one day that the fight didn't go the same way my dad left me and my mom when I was 4. **(my eyes started to well up) Eddie moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me , and I put my head on his chest, WHAT I AM I DOING) **i remember my mom crying every night since that day. Let's continue high school . in my freshman year of high school I met my best friend Melissa. We spent every day together. She was there for me when my mom died a year a go when I was 20. And I am still not over it. **(I let all my tears out) (Eddie just holded me)**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Loren:(pulled away) **sorry for dropping my life on you **(wiping away my tears)**

**Eddie: **no problem, hey **(lifted my head up) **i ll always be there

**loren: **how could you say that we just met

**Eddie: **so what

**i just laughed **

**Eddie: **i got an idea **( smirked)**

**Loren: **whats that

**eddie: ** I know this great ice cream parlor want to come

**loren looked at her phone 8:00 pm**

**Loren: **sure

**we gathered are stuff and head out the door.**

**Loren: **my car is here

**eddie: **dont worry we'll be back

**eddie took my hand and lead me to his car**

**ICE CREAM PARLOR**

**loren: **this taste amazing **(taking another lick of her strawberry ice cream)**

**Eddie: **i told you

**After we finished our ice cream we took a walk , it was 8:30 so not to many people were out**

**We sat on a bench**

**Loren: **so tell me about your rockstar life

**eddie: **it was a blessing and a curse.

**i laughed **

**Loren: **how so

**eddie: **my life is always in the spotlight and its hard to find people who like you for you. People think I got famouse from my parents but I didn't want to.

**I looked at eddie **

**Loren:** you are an amazing person , who didn't let his fame and money change him.

**eddie: **you are pretty cool Loren Tate pretty cool

**loren: **just cool?

**eddie looked into Lorens eyes **

**Eddie: **you are amazing

**eddie started leaning closer and I did to and are lips ...**

**THATS IT FOR NOW OF COURSE **

**I TOLD YOU THE GOT PRETTY CLOSE ;-) **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	4. boyfriend

**HEY GUYS **

**LOREN POV**

**As we started leaning in our lips touched. It started to get more passionate. Eddie tongue started rubbing my bottom lip , but I didn't open then he bit my lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues faught for domince but he won. Then eddie hand was on my waist pulling me closer then I stopped and pulled away.**

**loren: **oh my god **(I stood up)**

**eddie: **whats wrong !?

**loren: **i kissed you, I can't kiss you **I have a BOYFRIEND (Getting up from the bench and walked away)**

**EDDIE POV**

**As loren walked away i was in shock, the kiss was amazing but she has a boyfriend. As I was a thinking loren doesn't have a ride to the Mk so I ran after her**

**Eddie: (running) **loren !

**loren: **what **(looking at me)**

**eddie: **you have no way of getting back to Mk

**loren: **i already called a cab

**eddie: **what about the kiss ?

**loren (sternly): **the kiss, where going to act like it didn't happend I have a loving boyfriend OK?

**eddie: **loren **(looking at her with pleading eyes)**

**Loren: **ok?

**eddie: **yea, sure but you Eddie t deny that it was an amazing kiss

**with that loren walked away to her cab,i can't get that kiss out of my head**

**I began walking to my car when my phone ringed **

**Eddie: **hello

**max: **eddie?

**eddie: **pops what's up

**max: **i am back at the Mk can you come over

**eddie: **yea sure

**max: **alright bye

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Once i got out of my car I saw that Lorens car is gone. I walked inside the Mk I saw pops at the bar**

**Eddie: **pops !

**max: (smiled walking over) **how is itgoing ? **(giving me a hug)**

**eddie: **i could be better,but I want to hear about thetrip ?

**max: **the trip was amazing but I want to talk about you

**eddie: **what about me?

**max: **how is the shoting going for the music videos?

**eddie: **where going the last rehearsal tomorrow and then the video

**max: **ah

**eddie: **so, tell me about the trip

**1 HOUR LATER**

**After saying good bye to pops I walked to my car and drove to my penthouse. I said hey to Jeffrey and went to bed **

**LOREN POV **

**9:00 AM **

**I woke up to my alarm, I was not ready for today , first being I have to see eddie since that kiss an that my boyfriend is coming today for rehearsal just my luck. I stood up from my bed got in my shower and put my cut dance clothes on ( ****_just dance 2014 - Avril lavigne ROCK N ROLL)_**** I head out the door of my apartment with an apple. I got in my car and drove to Mk half way there I got a call from my boyfriend.**

**Loren: **hey babe

**guy: **hey , I am I still coming today?

**loren: **yea, I don't think it is a problem.

**guy: **alright love you

**loren: **love you to

**i turned of my Bluetooth and parked my car and walked into Mk. Once I walked in I saw john , Jake ,and the girls but no eddie.**

**Loren : ( walking) **sage wheres Eddie , everybody is here .

**sage was like my best friend , Melissa is still over at London shooting a movie**

**Sage:** I don't know , but is your lover boy coming **(she smirked) **

**Loren:( mokingly) **ha ha , but yes

**sage: **oh LA LA **(raising her eyebrows)**

**Loren: **stop it **(punching her arm)**

**sage: **ok OK **(surrendering)**

**I saw Jake walking up with eddie**

**Jake: **alright sorry for the delay but you know how rock stars are **(we laughed) **this is the last day of rehearsal so make it count

**then john walked up to us to get started on the routine.**

**Loren: **john I thought I was practiceing with eddie?

**john: **he had some work to do.

**loren: **oh OK

**MAX POV**

**I was watching jake and Eddie talk. Today grace was helping out at the club**

**Grace: **whats going on

**max: (looking at grace) **what do you mean.

**grace: **becuase you where staring at them **(stating the obvious)**

**Max: **nothing , let's hit the books

**grace: **ok

**LOREN POV**

**While I was doing my routine I saw my boyfriend ...**

**THAT IS IT FOR NOW BUT I NEED YOUR HELP WHO IS LOREN BOYFRIEND **

**CAMMERON **

**TYLER **

**POST YOUR CHOICE IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME**

**BYE ;-) **

**A'nnah **


	5. AN

Hey guys I am back Sorry for the wait it has be busy I have finals comming up now I have a break Do you want me to continue 


	6. TYLER

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER**

**LOREN POV:**

I saw Tyler come in and I am so excited

**Loren:** Tyler ! **( I ran to Tyler arms)**

**Tyler: **hey babe

**Loren: I **amsogladthatyouarehere

**Tyler: **I am glad

**I kissed him passionately. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.**

**I let him. His warm tongue licked mine. As things where getting serious I stopped.**

**Loren: **babe we have to stop **(pulling away)**

**Tyler: **why?

**Loren: **because it is a very public place.

**Tyler: **fine, but when we get to my apartment its on

**Loren: **whatever

**Then Sage came over**

**Sage: **you guys do know that people are here right **(sage laughed) **

**Loren: **hey sage I want you to meet my boyfriend Tyler .

**Tyler: **nice to meet you. **( holding out his hand)**

**Sage: **nice to meet you **(shaking his hand)**

**Tyler smiled , then Tyler got a phone call **

**Tyler: **I got to take this

**Loren: **okay

**Tyler walked away**

**TYLER POV **

**Tyler: **hey babe how are you doing

**Chloe: ** I am doing fine , are you with that tenniebopper

**Tyler: **yea why

**Chloe: **tell her that you have to go , I want my special time

**Tyler: **ok I'll be there

**LOREN POV**

**I saw Tyler walking back**

**Loren: **hey

**Tyler: **I have to go

**Loren: **you just got here

**Tyler: **my agent called , you know how it goes

**Loren: **ok call me

**Tyler: **I will love you **( Tyler kissed my cheek and walked away) **

**Sage: **what was that about

**Loren: **I don't know **(looking at sage)**


	7. I am a bad person

**LETS DO THIS**

**Eddie POV**

**While talking to jack I saw Tyler rorke coming into the club **

**What is he doing here**

**Jake: **Eddie are you listening to me

**Eddie: **yea , what about the tour

**Jake: **I need you to clarify the states that you want to do **(looking at his iPad)**

**Eddie: **hold off on that

**Loren POV**

**While talking to sage Eddie came up to us **

**Eddie: **I need to talk to you real quick

**Loren: **oh ok ( **looking at sage) **

**Sage shrugged her shoulders**

**Eddie and I walk to the entrance**

**Loren: what's up**

**Eddie: Tyler**

**Loren: **you already met Tyler I didn't intro-

**Eddie: **Loren you have to stay away from him

**Loren: **why should I do that

**Eddie: **because chloe was cheating on me with him and I think he doing the same

**Loren: **look I love Tyler I and I don't think its your job to tell me to stay away from my BOYFRIEND, you know what Eddie stay out of my personal Iife your not my mother **(snapping)**

**Eddie: **Loren I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you

**Loren: **its fine Eddie I didn't mean to snapp at you friends **(opening up arms)**

**Eddie: **of course **(walking into Lorens arms)**

**Once we pulled apart we look into each other eyes **

**Eddie hand stared to carress my cheek**

**What am I doing Eddie started to lean in I didn't want to stop him Eddie warm lips met with mine his tongue started to rubb my bottom lip . he wanted entrance but I didn't let him he groaned. His hand slowly rubbed my bare waist. A shocked ran through me and I pulled away **

**Loren: **I think we should get back out there

**Eddie: **yea we should

**Eddie and I walked back. On to the set he went to the director and I went to sage**

**Sage: why are you blushing**

**TYLER POV**

**Me and Chloe are in the bed cuddling with each other . Chloe broke the silence**

**Chloe: **I kind of feel bad for Loren

**Tyler: **why

**Chloe: **well she actually thinks that you love her , its kind of pathetic

**Tyler: **just what after she gets her payday from this video , i am going to convince her to give me some of the money and we can finally go to New York together.

**Chloe: **I like the sound of that **(kissing Tyler neck)**

**Sage POV**

**Sage: **why are you blushing

**Loren: **come **here (she drag me to the girls bathroom) **

**Sage: **what **( I hop up on the counter)**

**Loren: **me and Eddie kissed

**Sage: **YOU WHAT NOW!

**Loren: **I know i know , I am a bad person

**Sage: **no your not

**Loren: **yes I am I just cheat on Tyler

**sage: ...**

_**all right guys that's it for know **_

_**My room Is being redown so I wont be updating as much**_

_**I'll try was much as I can**_

_**A **_


	8. HELLO LITTLE GIRL

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT BECUASE OF MY ROOM**

**SAGE POV**

**How i am I going to tell Loren**

**Sage: **I have to tell you something **(looking at Loren)**

**Loren: **what

**Sage: **its about Tyler

**Sage: **Tyler is bad news he is a cheater

**Loren: **you just met him

**Sage: **I know but I know things that you don't know

**Loren: **I already know about Chloe and how Tyler slept her he changed

**Sage: **Tyler is cheating on you **(looking in Lorens eyes) **

**Loren: **no your lieing he loves me to much , I get that Eddie had reservations but you, I thought you where my bestfriend

**Sage: **I am your best friend

**Loren: **I don't want to talk about it anymore , I know my Tyler he is not a cheater

**With that Loren walked out of the restroom**

**LOREN****POV**

**Tyler is not a cheater, Tyler is not a cheater I repeated he is my ty I know him **

**No body knows him not sage not Eddie I walked back to see Eddie**

**Eddie: **hey are you ready to shoot **(holding my hands)**

**Loren: **I know this is not my call but can we shoot tomorrow **(looking hopefully)**

**Eddie: **sure is something wrong **(looking in my eyes) **

**Loren: **no, I just don't feel to good

**Eddie: **yea of course , i'll see you tomorrow

**Loren: **thank you

**Once I walked out of the club I walked to my car to go to my apartment once I got to my apartment I sat down and took out my phone to call tyler, we'll the phone was on the 5th ring about to hang up**

**Loren: Ty ?**

**Chloe: **hello little girl

**Loren: **...

**CAN SOMEBODY SAY OH OH . WHATS LOREN GOING TO DO **

**REMEMBER TO R&amp;R **

_**SHOUT OUT TO**_

_**Hollywoodheights321**_

_**Nice observation **_

**~A**


	9. Fuck My Life

**HEY GUYS**

**LOREN POV**

**Loren: **Chloe?

**Chloe: **No, its the candy man

**Loren: **Why do you have Tyler's phone

**Chloe: **...

**Loren: **HELLO

**Tyler: **Hey babe

**Loren: **What is going on, why does Chloe have your phone.

**Tyler: **I am at a bar and Chloe grabed my phone

**Loren: **Oh, i just want to hear your voice well i got to go, bye

**What the hell just happend, just as i was thinking my phone rang.**

**Loren: **Hello

**Sage: **Loren?

**Loren: **What Sage i don't want to talk to you

**Sage: **I know i just want to apo-

**Loren: **Bye

**I don't know what to think anymore, my boyfriend ex picked up the phone my best friend, accused him of cheating , and i might have a crush on Eddie. Just great**

**Loren: **i need to take a nap


	10. VAMPIRE ACADEMY

**HEY GUYS THE REASON I HAVE NOT BEEN POSTING BECAUSE I AM INTO A NEW BOOK CALLED VAMPIRE ACADEMY SO I AM NOT MUCH INTO HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS FANFICTION ANYMORE, IT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T READ IT FROM TIME TO TIME. I HAVE GROWN INTO NEW THINGS. FOR MY OWN FANFICTION ROCKSTAR DANCER I AM GOING TO POST JUST FROM TIME TO TIME, SO THAT CAN BE A DAY, A WEEK, OR A MONTH FROM NOW I DON'T KNOW.**

**VAMPIRE ACADEMY IS A GREAT NOVEL YOU SHOULD READ IT, ITS FROM RICHELLE MEAD. THEY JUST MADE A MOVIE ON THE FIRST BOOK. THERE IS SIX BOOKS IN TOTAL. I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ITS FANFICTION THATS MY NEW LOVE. I STILL LOVE HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS I JUST DON'T READ IT ANYMORE. ANYWAY YOU SHOULD CHECK VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ITS FANFICTION. **

**I LOVE YOU GUUYS **

**I HAVE S TUMBLR ON VAMPIRE ACADEMY CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT, NOT VERY GOOD AT TUMBLR YET JUST STARTING **

**itsvampireacademyposts1**


	11. PM ME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST PM ME I WILL GET BACK TO YOU, OR YOU JUST WANT TO TALK PM ME**

**LOVE **

**ANNAH HOWARD**


End file.
